


I'm Gonna Wash...

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney gets dirty.  John helps him get clean.  Then they get dirty again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Wash...

As Rodney emerged from the 'gate, he heard the sniggers starting to spread through the room, like waves. Even Teyla covered her mouth with her hand, clearly trying to hide her amusement. "Yes, yes. I'm covered in mud. If you'll excuse me," he said, turning towards the ready room, with its shower. All he wanted was to get _clean_.

"Oh, no, you don't," said Woolsey. "You know the protocol. Infirmary first."

"Oh, come _on_." He knew he was whining. He also knew he didn't care.

But Woolsey stood there in his clean uniform, implacable, pointing towards the infirmary. Grumbling under his breath, he started that way. "Stupid bureaucratic ass. If I were carrying anything, Atlantis would have sealed us into quarantine. Do you hear any - " Pressing the spot on the map for the infirmary, he noticed the mud he left behind. He didn't bother to try and clean it off - he was pretty equally filthy everywhere.

A flash, and the door opened. " - freaking alarms?" He continued to grumble his way into the infirmary, which was bustling as usual. He stopped just inside the door, not wanting to inspire Jennifer's wrath by tracking mud in. It didn't take long for him to get noticed, and he had to sigh as one of the nurses put down a plastic sheet on one of the closest gurneys before waving him over.

Jennifer came over a few minutes later, and there was no hiding the smile on her face when she looked at Rodney. "What happened?" she asked, as she reached for a handful of antiseptic wipes and started trying to clean a spot on his arm to get blood.

"I fell," said Rodney, flatly, not wanting to get into it.

"No kidding. Fell where?" prodded Jennifer.

"In the mud."

"Come on, Rodney. I need to know if I'm looking for any injuries here." Jennifer made it sound so reasonable, instead of intensely humiliating.

"In the local equivalent of a sty," he said, embarrassed. "And then instead of helping me up, the locals stood there and laughed as I tried to get up, and they wouldn't let Ronon help, either. Then, once I was up, they refused to let me clean up and said that I need to send someone else, someone who 'the Gods favor.' They took it as a sign that I'm unclean, instead of just being clumsy for a second."

"Were there animals in the pen?" she asked as she filled a second tube with blood. And hey, at least she wasn't laughing.

"No, thank god," he said. That had been the one bright point - the sty had been empty for at least a year. It was just full of _mud_.

"Okay. Just relax for a minute while I get these tests started." She wandered away, and Rodney looked down at his mud-covered hands. The mud was starting to dry, and he could flake some of it off.

The door hissed open. Before he could look up, John's boots came into view. "Here to laugh at me, since you missed it in the gateroom?"

"Nah, Ronon filled me in. Sounds like you've had a rough enough day."

Rodney lifted his head and met John's eyes squarely. There was his usual good humor in his eyes, but there was also sympathy and affection. "They called me _unclean_ ," he said mournfully.

"Well, you are pretty dirty," said John. Before Rodney could snap, his voice went lower. "If you want, I could help with that."

"Oh?" Then the penny dropped, and Rodney said, " _Oh_." This was a new thing, and it had never occurred to Rodney that it might have other benefits.

"Yeah," said John. Rubbing his neck, he added, "Well, only if you want me to, that is."

Rodney was stopped from answering by the return of Jennifer. "Your bloodwork is clean, and you're free to go," she said with a smile.

Thanking whatever deities were out there for the speed of Ancient lab machines, he hopped off the gurney and nodded at John. He left the infirmary in a much better mood that he entered it.

He tried not to listen for the sounds of John's footsteps. He knew that John would be far enough back that it wouldn't look like he was following Rodney, and that he wouldn't come into Rodney's room unless it was clear in the hall, so he didn't try to wait for him. Instead, he walked purposefully to his room, and went inside, willing the lights on.

He thought about trying to strip in the bedroom, but the mud was going to be a bitch to clean up in the bathroom, never mind anywhere there was carpet, so he forced himself to keep moving. He didn't bother to close the bathroom door. Bending over, he started to fight with the laces on his boots, which were as thoroughly mud soaked as everything else he was wearing.

Just as he managed to kick the second one off, he heard the door open. There was only one person that it would open for, so he didn't even look. "Hi," he called, straightening up, his hands going to waist to pull his t-shirt off.

"Hi." John's voice was low and throaty. When Rodney heard the twin thumps of John's boots being kicked off, he turned and smiled.

He wanted to laugh. John was carefully folding his clothes and putting them on the chair, with his boots lined up underneath. Instead he called out as he unbuckled his pants, "I think this uniform has bit the big one. I don't know if the even the boots are salvageable."

Pushing the mud-laden material down his legs with a grimace, he kicked all of his clothes into a pile to deal with later. John came into the bathroom then, pressing up against Rodney's back. "I'm filthy, John," he said, trying to move away, but John held onto him lightly.

"I don't care. We're getting in the shower anyway," he said, and with a sigh, Rodney capitulated. Leaning back, he let John nuzzle his neck while John's hands rubbed up and down over his stomach.

"Come on," he said. "I'm filthy and I want to get clean."

John let go, and Rodney stepped forward, turning on the water hot enough to dissolve the muck that was all over him. Stepping under the spray, he sighed as the mud in his hair started to dissolve. John followed him in, and started running his fingers through Rodney's hair, breaking it up. "You really are a mess," he said, as the water continued to pour down, turning to brown as it ran over Rodney.

"This is what I'm saying," said Rodney. "You're going to wash my hair, right? It would be unfair to tease me like this if you weren't."

He could _hear_ the smile in John's voice when he said, "Of course I am. Let's get a little more of the mud out, first, okay?"

Rodney knew that he'd sound pitiful if he answered John, so he just nodded, allowing John to run his fingers through his hair over and over again. When he finally stopped, Rodney couldn't help the sound of negation, even though he knew that John was just getting the shampoo. Then his hands, his large, warm hands, were back, rubbing the shampoo in and massaging Rodney's scalp.

He moaned. "Oh, god," he said, pressing his head more firmly against John's hands.

John chuckled and continued for a minute, before saying, "Rinse." Before Rodney could duck his head under the spray, John had pushed him under and resumed the massage.

He washed Rodney's hair twice more, getting it good and clean, before he picked up the bar of soap. "Let's get the rest of you clean as well," he said.

Rodney tried to help, only to have John stop and stare at him until he just stood there, letting John lather up his chest, under his arms, over his shoulders. All of this touching had a predictable effect on Rodney's libido, and his cock started to lengthen and harden as John's slick hands worked their way over Rodney's back.

When John went to his knees to wash Rodney's legs with the same close attention to detail, Rodney had to close his eyes. Otherwise he would have come right then and there. He turned as John urged him, moaning as John ran soapy fingers over his ass. Then they went away and Rodney opened his eyes to glare at John. "You stopped, why?"

John gave him a leer, before standing back up. "Time to rinse off."

"Uh, you missed a spot," he said.

"Oh," John didn't even try to look innocent, lathering up his hands and then setting the soap down. He wrapped one hand around Rodney's cock, giving it a slow stroke, and the other around his balls, gently rolling them. Desperately turned on now, Rodney thrust his hips forward, trying to get more of that touch, only to have John _stop_.

"Come _on_ ," he whined, reaching for John's hand. "Don't stop."

"Rinse off," John repeated, giving him a gentle shove towards the water. Picking up the soap, he started to wash himself quickly, and by the time Rodney was squeaky clean, John was ready for his turn under the water. Rodney stood there and watched, unsure if that was the right thing to do, but not wanting to leave. He was rewarded with a slow, deep kiss.

He was breathless when John let go. "Let's go to bed," he said, and Rodney nodded eagerly.

They toweled off just enough to stop dripping, and then made their way to Rodney's bed. It was made more difficult by the fact that they couldn't seem to stop touching each other. Falling down on the bed together, John rolled them so that Rodney was on his back. Propping himself up on his hands, he leaned down and kissed Rodney thoroughly.

Their cocks brushed, and Rodney jumped at the touch. It felt so good. "Yeah," he groaned.

Rodney groaned again when John firmed the contact between them, his thigh tight against Rodney's cock, his own cock snug against Rodney's stomach. When his hips started to move, Rodney whimpered, pleasure shooting through him. Their lips met, and they kissed as they rocked together.

John was the first to lose it, his hips speeding out of their steady rhythm and stuttering as he spilled all over Rodney. The sudden slickness added to Rodney's pleasure, and his hips lifted forcefully, two or three more times, before he came as well.

He let out an oof when John collapsed down on him. "Air," he wheezed out, and John laughed and rolled to the side.

"You can breathe, you big baby," said John, but he was looking at Rodney with affection again, and that took the sting out of his words.

Rodney just fake-glared at him, and shifted, his hand landing on his stomach - which was covered in come. "Oh, yuck," he said.

"I guess you need another shower," John said.

"I suppose I do. What are you waiting for?"


End file.
